Little Sister
"It always happens..." "But you're innocent!" "I was the only one who could have done it." "I believe in you." The Blurb Everyone knows Maya Fey. The lively, sweet assistant of Phoenix Wright, and Mia Fey’s little sister. Maya’s always in trouble. Kidnapped, accused of murder, it happens more often than you’d like to think. How did Maya end up this way? Does Mia know anything about her little sister? September 5th, 2016 A shadow lingered outside the Fey & Co. Law Offices. Inside, a woman worked at her desk, occasionally looking at the clock. The woman had no idea that her last moments were approaching her. Usually, this doesn’t happen. Too bad to had to come to this… Miss Mia. As the shadow entered the office, Mia Fey looked up from her work. The shadow heard her say, “8:56. Maya will be here soon enough. As for Wright… We could be waiting a fair bit.” The shadow grinned. You won’t be seeing them. Not for quite a while, Mia Fey. Mia Fey paced back and forth, and the shadow took the opportunity to enter. Mia did not see the entrance, and the shadow was grateful for that. Carefully, the shadow reached for a statue on her desk. A gift, perhaps? It did look rather peculiar, and not something Mia Fey would buy for herself. Not something this junky and wasteful. The shadow turned the statue in their hands, and then cleared their throat. Mia Fey whipped around in shock. Her eyes narrowed, as she tried to find the humanoid figure in the room. "Who's there? Maya? Wright? This isn't funny, either of you." Mia declared, suspicion dangling on her face. The shadow grinned. "Now, Miss Fey. I'll take what's mine... the papers." Mia shivered. Instead of freaking out, however, she responded calmly, "I'm sorry, but I can't give you what I don't have." "Miss Fey, you are a poor liar." Said the shadow, "Why, I see it right over there... That must be "The Thinker" that swallowed those papers." The shadow gestured to the horrifyingly ugly statue they held. "How could you know...?" Mia wondered, and then caught herself. The shadow laughed, "Ho hoh. You are not cogniferous of my background?" Mia paled. "Gathering information is my business, you see." Mia gulped, and her fingers pressed against the window, "I... I should have been more careful." The shadow grinned, "Ho hoh. My dear Miss Fey... I am so very sorry. But I am afraid I must ask you for one more thing." Mia's eyes widened, but she didn't say a word. The shadow grasped the statue in their hand, "Your eternal silence... Farewell, Miss Fey." With that, the statue was swung. Mia tried to dodge towards the door, in her last seconds, but it was too late. The impact was too much, and Mia fell to the ground, dying. "Red...White...Blue..." Her voice croaked, in desperation, but it was too late. "Nobody can hear you, Miss Fey." Replied the shadow. Then they flitted out of the office, into a world unknown. Exactly thirty-two seconds later, Maya Fey entered the Fey & Co. Law Offices. "Sis! Sis, I'm here!" But there was no response, and Maya grew worried. She moved through the doors, and into Mia's office, where she gasped. "Sis!!!" She dropped into a crawl, and moved forwards, tears soaking out of her eyes, as she met her dead sister in the office. Unbeknowest to her, a shakily written note was clutched in Mia's hand. One word, four letters, written in Mia's own blood. Maya June 19th, 2017 Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Non-Warriors Category:Worse Category:Alternate Universe Category:Ace Attorney